Meeting of the Stahl and Skaldaeans
Liu Chii had never been outside of the mountains before, and honestly had never really hoped to. But you don't refuse a request from your Golden King. Rumors had spread of beast men to the west. And the Long-gang had searched them out. He had been selected as the best of the Coppermen to initiate contact. He was good with words. The ground gave under the weight of their heavy step as Liu Chii led the Ironborn in pulling the heavy wagons laden with a variety of steel goods (mostly weapons). Westwors they marched for three days. Twenty Steel men, commanded by two of the Long-Gang, lined the sides of the wagons, for security purposes. The cold Steel commander held his hand up and the caravan came to a halt. "Here" he barked. "Set up a perimeter, but make no attack if you spot a beastman. No doubt they will find us" And they waited... Stalking down from his commanding hillside, and taking a break from his mapping of the area, Flenser's members slowly stalked across the plains towards the newcomers. They were unlike anything he'd ever seen before, with armor molded to them almost as if it were a part of them. Staring out at them, he noticed the heavily laden wagons brimming with weaponry, and wondered if they were a threat, before deciding it was a risk worth taking. "Kaixo dago!" one of the members said, as Flenser left the cover of the trees to stand in the road. "Stand Skaldaeans lurraldera zaude! Lagun edo etsai izan?" Liu Chii was just eating his weekly meal when he was interrupted by an Ironborn messenger. He was to come to the fore of the encampment. They were here. He reached over the wagon and took one of the best swords and a sturdy looking shield. He gestured to his Steelborn protectors to leave him be. He calmly paced out towards the newcomer, sword lain over shield, in a gesture of offering. He stopped about 30 paces in front of the beastman. (Gosh he looks fluffy) he thought. He lay the pair of armaments on the ground and proceeded to sit cross legged in the ground and continue his meal. "Liu Chii!"He shouted over a mouthful of pebbles, gesturing at himself. "Hubrah chanti riscksa?" He picked up a rock and offered it to the furry man. He wasn't a warrior and had no intention of appearing as one. "Bikain. Jatorrizkoak. Halere hauek agertzen ez metal nola lan skill batzuk ezagutu. Baliagarria izan dute." Gesturing towards himself, Flenser's speaking member began to speak slowly. "NIRE IZENA FLENSER! Burkideak!" Reaching out to take the rock, he grimaced, but quickly masked it, and quickly downed the pebble, swallowing it whole. Reaching into his pouch, a contemplative look on his face, Flenser drew out a small copper coin, and, hesitating, offered it to this...Liu Chii. Liu Chii could tell the man was apprehensive about the rock. (What do they eat?) he wondered as the furry man swallowed it whole. (Does he not need to chew?). He gestured for the man to sit down. He accepted the coin, admiring it's shine to his. Yup, it was copper all right. And that was hard enough to find down in the deep. It was why most were Ironborn. Lots of iron down. He pointed at the sword and asked "Je habri espa du Stahl?" He schooched the sword towards the man, hopin he'd examine it. The curved blade had a nice edge, and the craftsmen had taken the time to inscribe the words "Irbir de Ghasi, Ghasi de Irbir" on the blade "Iron from gold, Gold from Iron". Flenser bent gingerly, wary of appearing threatening. He picked up the sword gently, and, after a glance at Liu Chii, drew it slowly, appreciatively, from its scabbard, before placing it on the ground ocne more. " Skill zati handi bat, dirudienez." Gesturing towards his newest member, Rit, Flenser's members gathered around and unrolled the map in progress, pointing to the spot where they stood, and the mountain that Skaldaea was built into. "Merkataritzaren dugu agian?" Flenser asked, once again slowly, and as he said this, he reached towards his pouch, removing it from his belt, and dropping it onto the ground next to the sword with a satisfying clink. Then, scooting the pouch of coppers towards Liu Chii, he knelt once again and, retrieved the sword, and belted it on at his side, looking for an approving nod from Liu Chii as he did so. Liu Chii was excstatic. He nodded VIGOROUSLY. It seemed they got the gist of it. He indicated on the map the location of the city gates, hidden in the mountain paths. He had a feeling they wouldn't have much trouble finding them. He gestured to the Steelborn behind him, and made a frowny face, then punched his hand. He then pointed to the sword at Flensers hip, and shook his head. It would take a while for the rest of the Stahl to warm to newcomers. Here then pointed to the wagons and drew a spot on the map, between the two states, where they would remain for a week for trade. He did his best to gesture at the sky, and signal the passing of time. He also asked "Tenhas rel scholeris? Perd du saibur hablis?" He gestured towards his head, then towards his mouth, emoting someone speaking, then back to his head. He had no idea if the understood... Flenser nodded, thinking he might understand where Liu was going with his questions. "Ez dut horretarako astirik. Hizkuntzalari utzi dut Skaldaea atzera hortik atera kontuak. Goazen, kanpamendua baduzu, hirira itzuli erakutsi ahal izango dut." Gesturing to the map, Flenser pointed to himself and the Stahl, before placing two fingers on the map, where they were now. Then, twitching his fingers back and forth to simulate walking, moved his fingers towards the city. Then he stood, waving his hand towards the Stahl, gesturing off to the west, over his shoulder. Liu Chii understood... And that was a problem. He was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing "Flensers"'s people... But the two Long-gang would need convincing. He held up one finger, and stood. He ran halfway back to the wagon and shouted for the officers to come meet him. This first had a cold look to him, he had been eyeing the beastman from afar, cautious as ever. "So change of plans..." "What." "We've been invited to visit their city. To trade." "We cannot compromise our directive. Do you think to defy direct orders?! The mission said-" "I know what it said but we have an opportunity here! My directive was to make contact, and initiate communications. So let me remind you what your job is, the Steelborn will protect the Stahl as they always have. And this Stahl is going to trade for his country." At this the Long-gang seized the Copperman by the shoulder. "If you think to remind ME what my place is, I suggest you hold your copper tongue."he snarled. "We won't be there long and you can guard the wagon the whole time.." Liu Chii stared back into the steel eyes unwaveringly. "I'm doing this for the Stahl." The Steelborn paused. "Everything for the betterment of the Stahl." Even he could not beat the logic of the Copperman, no matter how much insolence it was laced with. With that Liu Chii ran back and gestured a thumbs up. The commander barked an order to the Ironborn and the caravan assembled again. Category:Nationbuilder VII Trade Meetings